Pray Your Prayers
Pray Your Prayers Pray Your Prayers is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D (for the original version of Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition). It contains new levels, new enemies, new sound effects, new music, and new weapons. The first version was created by Daniel "Shambler" Ewald and released on December 25th, 1999. The first version stayed on the Dukeworld top 10 most downloaded list for three weeks. An updated version for the Atomic Edition was created by Arthur Nugmanov (also known as "APTYP" and "Victim") and released on April 5th, 2000. The final version, Pray Your Prayers 2000, was created by the PYP Team and released on October 2nd, 2000. A version was later released to make Pray Your Prayers 2000 compatible with the EDuke32 source port; this version, known as Pray Your Prayers 2000 for EDuke32, was released by James Stanfield on January 19th, 2008. The original CON files for Pray Your Prayers 2000 are also included with the EDuke32 version, and certain issues from the original version of Pray Your Prayers 2000 were fixed. A patch for the EDuke32 version of the mod was released by EddyM4814 on May 23rd, 2009. The updated version of Pray Your Prayers (by Arthur Nugmanov) does not contain the maps or audio files from the original, so to play it with a source port, you must copy and paste all of the original version's files (except for the GAME.CON and USER.CON files from the original version) and paste them into the updated version's folder. To play the EDuke32 version of Pray Your Prayers 2000, copy and paste the DUKE3D.GRP file from the Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition disc into the mod's folder, then double-click Pray your Prayers.bat. Weapons *Mighty Boot *Handgun (uses a modified sprite, Pistol replacement) *Riot Shotgun (also known as the "Shotgun Fashion Model", uses a new sprite, Shotgun replacement) *Supressed MP5 (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *Alien Plasma Generator (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) *Explosive Rubber Duck (uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) *Missing In Action Gun (also known as the "M.I.A. Gun" and "Schranker", uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) *Piece of Modern Technology (uses a new sprite, Devastator replacement) *Motion-Detector Tripmine (uses a new sprite, Laser Tripbomb replacement) *Amputated Shambler's Hand (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) (The Microwave Expander, despite using a new sprite and being able to fire, does not function.) Episodes (The following is for the Atomic Edition version of Pray Your Prayers.) Episode 1: Pray Your Prayers *Duke, The Infiltrator *The Research Lab *Mazes of Death (Episodes 2 and 3 are the same as the ones in Duke Nukem 3D, and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition in the case of the fourth episode.) (The following is for the EDuke32 version of Pray Your Prayers 2000.) Episode 2: Pray Your Prayers *Mission Briefing *Duke, The Infiltrator *Mission Briefing *EDF Research Lab *Mission Briefing *Snow-White Missile Facility *Mission Briefing *Adrenaline *Mission Briefing *Face-Off *Desperado *Repent (user map made by James Stanfield) (Episodes 1 and 3 are the same as the ones in Duke Nukem 3D, and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition in the case of the fourth episode.) Credits *Creator: Daniel Ewald (a.k.a. Shambler) *Team Leader: Shambler *Maintainer: Shambler *Weapon Artist: Shambler *CON-hackers: Arthur Nugmanov (a.k.a. "AYPTP" and "Victim"), Kiel (a.k.a. HellsLance) *Map Makers: Shambler, AYPTP/Victim, Jimmy Parkwood (a.k.a. Hiro), Rob (a.k.a. Bomber), HellsLance, Kevin Cools (a.k.a. KefNukem). *Thanks: 3D Realms (for making Duke 3D), Dukeworld (site hosting and support), Planetduke (publicity), TotalConversions.com (publicity), Duke Nukem Center (publicity), MSDN (reviews), Wunkocorp (reviews), moms, dads, brothers, sisters, playtesters (especially Jorgen R. Sundquist), Mathis Bolt Lesniak (old PYP theme), friends, the Duke community, e-mailers, Technomidi.com (for MIDI files), fans, Daffy Duck, Bob the magic cow, the Marshmallow Monkey. *PYP is copyright © Daniel Ewald, 1999. *PYP 2000 is copyright © PYP Team, 2000. Credits information source: PYP Readme text file included with the EDuke32 version of Pray Your Prayers 2000.